the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes (Under Discussion)
Merged Physician and Natural Scientist You have a strong understanding of biology, anatomy and biochemistry and can both learn information and participate in related mini-games to deduce new facts and information. This can include performing autopsies, examining blood samples, identifying diseases, harvesting creatures and preparing genetic samples for tissue printers. You can provide care to three individuals at once to speed up their natural healing times so that they can heal 1 health point every 10 minutes (instead of every 30). You can do other small things during this time (such as first aid) but nothing that requires great concentration (such as surgery) while providing care. You can return a dying patient to walking wounded with 10 minutes of surgery. Their bleed count is suspended the moment you get down beside them and start removing your tools. If another physician or a medical assistant helps you, the surgical time is reduced to 5 minutes. Patients require 10 minutes of rest after surgery or else they will injure themselves and return to the Dying stage. Original: Physician and Natural Scientist Analyst (with a little Planetary Scientist mixed in) You are well-informed in several areas of expertise and can collate data into useful reports in the following subjects: archaeology, anthropology, atmospheric science, code breaking, geology and psychology. You will sometimes be able to read special notes on these topics to reflect your general knowledge. You can also request a report from the GM on a single topic, community or NPC after each session to gain a more in-depth perspective. You can assist people to remember past traumas or memories hidden by multiple doses of Repressitol (not including the 10 minutes permanently deleted by each dose). Alternatively you can help a person give a clear and detailed account of a situation. This could be done via hypnosis or other talking therapies but will only work on a willing target. You can also read a person’s body language and pupil dilation to tell if someone is being controlled by psionics, mesmerism, pharmaceuticals or are acting under significant duress. You can either ask them out of character or will sometimes be told by the Game Master or affected player when this is the case. (Removed 2 bonus languages as that can be a background thing, transferred code breaking to Investigator as it's very them.) Original: Analyst and Planetary Scientist Engineer (with a little Planetary Scientist mixed in) You have a solid understanding of physics and engineering and can read OOC notes related to these topics and can participate in relevant mini-games to gather information or create new devices. This will also include identifying geological anomalies and alien technology. You can use scrap materials and spare parts to repair broken devices. Broken devices will have a label on them (see below) that determines the type of scrap or spare parts required. You can also use scrap to repair armour (2 armour points per MECHANICAL scrap), robots (2 armour points per ELECTRICAL scrap), or broken devices (number and type of scrap required depends on indicators found on device). You can jury-rig a temporary solution to broken devices that allow them to work for a short period (ten minutes) before it breaks down or permanently sabotage a device with a minute of effort. You can only repair the damage caused by sabotage or a jury-rig breakdown with a replacement part from a similar machine. You can jury-rig a sabotaged machine once during a session. Original: Engineer and Planetary Scientist Motivator Three times per day you may provide a speech, ceremony or performance which grants those in the audience a point of Faith as long as the audience responds positively. One of these times, you may also choose to refresh ALL of your own faith at the end of the performance. You can also spend a point of faith to assist another person with a quick encouraging statement which immediately grants them that faith. Preface the statement with “Faith up!” You can also call “Proclamation” and everyone who hears “Proclamation,” must call it out until everyone is listening. While folks don’t have to like what you have to say, and may leave rather than listen, they cannot interrupt you for the next five minutes as the charisma of your words holds them quiet. Original: Motivator (main difference is it can be done three times per day) Scavenger You can analyse local terrain and weather as well as harvest organs, parasites and toxins from creatures. When approaching a wild animal, you can hold out both hands (empty of weapons) and say “Whoa there … whoa….” The animal won’t attack you so long as you maintain this gesture. You can repair your own armour with a tool kit due to an intimate knowledge of your own gear and various odds and ends you've found. It takes 1 minute per armour point repaired. By sending your character off for ten minutes, you can scout the local environment to discover information on nearby threats and return unseen with either a single useful spare part or collect TWO bandages, scrap, trade items or 6 bullets. Once per day you can access a simple non-psychic skill you can't normally use i.e. Combat Training, Disassembler, Dodge, First Aid, Grapple, Interpersonal Awareness, Nimble Fingers, Shield or Vital Strike. If you choose Combat Training or Shield, you can use it for 1 minute. Original: Scavenger (main difference is armour repair timer and once per day free skill use). Field Medic You can follow instructions given by a physician to assist in their research and experimentation mini-games. You can also function as a nurse to allow physicians’ to halve their surgery time. If you are called upon to provide surgery on your own, you can do so but you lack the finesse of a fully trained surgery and so your patient's health cap is reduced by 1 each time you must save their life in this way. This reduction fades after a week of rest. Alchemy You no longer need to rely on very specific ingredients. Now you can use common sense and creativity, Nordic-wise, buuuut you need to spend a point of faith to get two base chems out of an item. Different coloured base chems still need different types of items but anything that fits that category works. In other words, if the colour base chem you're after needs something organic you can come up with any organic item that sounds interesting and cool -- but you can't use something crystalline. You can get two base chems of different colours from that item, so long as they're from the same category, such as having 1 blue and 1 black base chem from a corruptible metal.Category:Mechanics